


Laurens is on the other side

by YourDearestLaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Kinda sad but not really, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, historical inaccuracy sprinkled throughout, john's pov when alexander dies, not at all written like the time period its set in, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDearestLaurens/pseuds/YourDearestLaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander was beautiful, even as he began to throw away his shot.</p><p>or</p><p>What was going through John's mind as he watched the duel and all that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Duel

John watched as Alexander rowed across the Hudson, not quite able to contain his anxiety and apprehensiveness. His sole reassurance that Alexander would be alright was his constant mantra of "not throwing away my shot" cycling through his head in Alexander's voice.  
Of course he wanted Alexander to join him, but maybe because of old age, or something that couldn't be helped. Not because of this.  
"This" being his imminent duel with Aaron Burr, who looked more afraid than Alexander.  
John took solace in that too. If Alexander wasn't worried, then why should John be? In fact, Alexander looked determined, which John took to mean that he would fire his shot and return home safely too his wife.  
Ah, Eliza. Eliza was simply the best thing that had happened to Alexander. She brought him light and life, and the only other time he had seen Alexander so happy was when they woke up with their limbs entangled on a small cot in a tent in the middle of camp. He had seen Alexander writing his goodbye and he could see how much Alexander loved Eliza, and he hoped that maybe one day all of them would be here together.  
That thought brought him back to the present, and he watched as Alexander fiddled with the trigger of his pistol. He was wearing glasses, and John finally took note of how old Alexander looked. However, if John looked carefully, he could still see the fire in Alexander's eyes. The corner of his mouth drew up in a smile, the first time that had happened since he had heard about the duel.  
He watched as Burr and Alexander began to pace. Right before they got to ten, he saw Alexander's pistol start to tilt upward, as though the true target was the early morning sky. John began to panic because he had seen this before with Philip and he hadn't survived and Alexander couldn't do this now and throw away his shot after everything he still has left to do and-

Burr fired.

John swore that just for a second, Alexander's eyes met his, and that the determined look on his face gave way to a smile, just for a second-

Alexander took the shot between his ribs, and John saw Burr step toward him, almost as if he were in a daze. But men came and ushered Burr back to his boat and across the Hudson.  
John elects to stay with Alexander, and he's even there as Eliza and Angelica arrive and plead with Alexander to survive.

He's there as Alexander dies with both women at his side, and John finally knows that no matter what could have been prevented, he's selfishly happy that he can finally see Alexander again.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes up

When Alexander opens his eyes, John thinks they might be more beautiful than they were some twenty years ago.  
Alexander confused as he is surrounded by all of the people he loved and lost. He meets John's eyes, then Washington's, and then he sees his mother and son, and John has never seen Alexander so happy in his life.

"It's great to see you again, son," Washington says, and John could have sworn that both men had tears in their eyes.  
"I'm not your son," Alexander replies, but there's no heat in it, and Washington smiles.

John stands to the side as Alexander apologizes to his son and can barely hold back tears as Philip forgives his father.  
He stands to the side as Alexander embraces his mother, who he hadn't seen in decades, who he hadn't seen since she had died with him in her arms, and he can barely contain his laughter as she scolds him for The Reynolds Pamphlet.  
He stands to the side until Alexander sees him and breaks away from his family to join his closest friend.

"John," Alexander breathed, and then John laughs and cries until Alexander has joined him and they are embracing each other as tightly as possible to make sure that this is real and not the dream that John has been having ever since he first realized he was dead.

When everyone's tears have dried, Alexander begins asking his questions.

"So, I'm dead, then?" It's less of a question and more of a statement, so John merely nods.  
"Okay." Alexander takes a deep breath. "Is this heaven?"

Everyone glances at each other, not quite sure how to explain. Washington eventually takes the lead.

"It can be, if you're someone who believes in it. This is a place where, no matter what your belief, you arrive in your religion's equivalent of a Christian's heaven. You'll understand more after a little while." Alexander just furrows his brow and John can almost see the gears turning in his head as he tries to work out this new information. Then he looks over at Philip.

"How does the aging process work? Philip looks a little older and President Washington looks younger." Philip stepped forward.  
"We haven't exactly figured it out, but I think you either age or de-age to what you looked like or what look like in the prime of your life. Then you stay in that physical condition. Well, the most physical you can get on an at least somewhat spiritual plane," Philip explained. "Take a look at yourself. You look younger, like you did when I was little."

Alexander looked at himself and nodded, seeming to make sense of the whole thing. "What qualifies as a day here?"  
"The same thing that qualifies as a day on Earth. There's a sun up here, and a moon as well. They directly mirror Earth's sun and moon," Mrs. Hamilton says.

Alexander continues his questions until he is struggling to get a sentence out without slurring his words and John can't make out his face anymore in the dark.

"Come on, Alexander. You need sleep," John says gently, trying to get Alexander to realize that his eyelids were beginning to droop and that he was going to fall asleep right there if he didn't do something about it.  
"I've stayed up later than this before," Alexander complained.  
"You weren't dead then."

Seeing that John wasn't giving up any time soon, Alexander gave in.

The last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was John's voice as he began to softly sing.

"Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also a way for me to explain some stuff, so hopefully that part's over and we can continue the emotional stuff. Next up: Angelica and Eliza.


	3. Angelica and Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Eliza arrive.

Almost fifty years passed until they welcomed another loved one.

John and Alexander had fallen into a routine: John would wake up first, make Alexander coffee and breakfast for when he woke up, they would eat together, talk to the others, watch their friends and family still on Earth, go home and talk to each other for hours, then go to sleep wrapped around each other until the next morning.

John watched as Alexander sobbed, watching all that his wife was doing for him. Yes, she had always thought that a legacy wasn't needed, but there she was, securing Alexander's legacy. She interviewed every remaining soldier that fought with her Hamilton, she sorts through his twenty-two thousand pages of writings, she raises funds for the Washington Monument (and it's hard to see the General tear up every time it's mentioned, as if he can't believe that he is deserving of such a monument), she speaks out against slavery (which makes John cry because she's also helping him along with Alexander), and she establishes the first private orphanage in New York City (which makes Philip cry because he's happy that other children can experience the same love that he did as her son).

Angelica is by Eliza's side until her final moments, after which she wakes up and is immediately greeted by Peggy's face, a surprise to everyone because she had just showed up a day ago. John had never really met Angelica, but he could tell that she didn't get emotional often, and as he looked at Alexander's face as he watched her cry into Peggy's shoulder, he knew that Alexander was just as surprised.

After she had composed herself, she immediately made her way to Alexander and slapped him. Then she smiled and hugged him, all while scolding him for leaving Eliza behind and being an idiot.

She was surprised to see Alexander and John holding hands, but she just shrugged and said that as long as they worked it out with Eliza, she thought it was kind of cute.

Angelica quickly settled into their little family, along with Peggy, and watched with them as Eliza breathed out her last breath. It was hard to watch, especially because everyone had known her and loved her. 

When Eliza first opened her eyes, it was Alexander's face she saw first, then Angelica's, then Peggy's. She didn't waste her time on tear and instead smiled and hugged the three of them.

John stood back as Alexander and Eliza spent the day together, with everyone else giving them space to talk as well. John knew Alexander was telling her everything, and it was only when the sun had set that they fell into silence, and he watched as Eliza took Alexander's hand. She kissed him, and Alexander smiled.

She came and lived with them, and she met John face-to-face for the first time. He was instantly in awe of her, and he now knew what Alexander was talking about in his many letters to John about her.

She hugged him and he felt at ease with her, and as the three of them talked late into the night, John knew that they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this wasn't a very good ending, so I might go back and change it, but that depends on your response, so let me know!
> 
> I don't think I will change the tag to "Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Eliza Schuyler" unless there is an overwhelming vote to change it.
> 
> I think one more chapter will do it! Thank you so much for sticking with me for this long!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this has been done, but I'm putting this out there anyway because it might be slightly different?


End file.
